


Yours Truly

by Seracchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Jealous Aomine Daiki, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Sebab Kise Ryouta hanya milik Aomine Daiki seorang.





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Mature-rated for implied bed scene.
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Sabtu, hari yang selalu dijadikan target bagi sepasang kekasih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, terutama remaja-remaja yang masih mudah terbuai perasaan. Begitu pula dengan empat pemuda kesayangan kita semua.

Dikarenakan rasa cinta yang berlebihan terhadap olahraga basket, kencan keempat pemuda itu pun tak jauh dari si bola oranye. Sabtu itu mereka sepakat untuk bermain di lapangan dekat SMU Seirin.

Pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, manik biru langitnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari pemuda beralis cabang teman sekelasnya dan seorang model ahli meniru dari SMU Kaijou. Di sisinya duduk sang sahabat dekat semasa di Teikou.

Meski manik birunya fokus pada pertandingan satu lawan satu yang tengah berlangsung, ia tetap bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya bisa tiba-tiba menegang kaku. Tentu saja pada awalnya ia mengabaikan hal itu, namun setelah lima belas menit berlalu dan Aomine masih juga tidak rileks, ia mengalihkan fokus pada sang cahaya Touou.

“Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?”

Pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang itu terperanjat kaget. “Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kenapa?”

“Aomine- _kun_ terlihat agak… tegang.”

Ia mengerjap. Matanya memang agak buram atau memang sekilas wajah Aomine sempat memerah?

“Aku sangat rileks kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja, Tetsu.”

Ya sudah kalau menurut Aomine begitu. Ia kembali menatap dua insan yang permainannya semakin intens. Ketika tiba giliran Kise menyerang dan Kagami bertahan, kali ini keanehan Aomine mulai bersuara. Pemuda itu menggeram, jelas terdengar kesal. Ia mengangkat alis.

“Aomine- _kun_?”

Pemuda itu mendelik padanya. “Astaga, diamlah. Fokus saja pada permainannya.”

Ia menatap Aomine dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi diam-diam senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Biarlah Aomine tidak mau jujur, toh Kuroko tetap bisa merasakan kecemburuan yang menguar dari si surai biru tua.

Permainan akhirnya selesai, dimenangkan oleh Kagami. Kedua pemuda saling menepuk bahu masing-masing dan Kise tertawa mendengar ejekan yang diucapkan Kagami dengan nada bercanda.

“Lihat saja nanti, Kagami- _cchi_. Permainan selanjutnya aku yang akan mengalahkanmu- _ssu_.”

Aomine mendengus sebal dan Kuroko yang mendengar lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

Kagami dan Kise berjalan beriringan mendekati bangku tempat Aomine dan Kuroko duduk. Sang pemain bayangan mengulurkan handuk dan botol minum yang disambut hangat oleh sang kekasih.

“ _Otsukare_ , Kagami- _kun_.”

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut Kuroko. “Terima kasih.”

“Kuroko- _cchi_ , aku kalah- _ssu_!” seru Kise dengan nada yang terlalu gembira untuk orang yang baru saja kalah dalam basket, mendekap si pemuda mungil erat.

Ia menggeliat, menyikut tubuh si pirang untuk melepaskan diri. “Hentikan, Kise- _kun_.”

Kise tertawa dan ikut mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian berpaling pada sang pujaan hati. Wajahnya tersipu melihat Aomine sedang menatapnya.

“Dasar payah.”

“Aomine- _cchi_!”

Kise menggerutu, meninju pipi Aomine main-main. Pemuda itu menjauh guna menghindari jemarinya dan Kuroko memperhatikan diam-diam.

Ia menoleh pada Kagami. “Hari sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita sudahi sampai di sini.”

Perkataan itu dengan cepat menarik perhatian Kise. “Eh? Kenapa? Kan baru jam empat- _ssu_?”

Ia mulai memberesi botol dan handuknya, diikuti oleh Kagami yang menatapnya penuh arti. “Aku agak lelah, Kise- _kun_. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan saja.”

Mengabaikan Kise yang sudah setengah merengek, ia bangkit berdiri bersama Kagami dan berpamitan. “Sampai jumpa, Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.”

Kagami memamerkan gigi putihnya. “Sampai ketemu, Kise, Aomine.”

Kise balas mengucapkan sampai jumpa, melambaikan tangan mengantar dua sejoli yang melangkah bersisian sementara Aomine membereskan barang-barang usai mengucapkan salam seperlunya. Begitu Kagami dan Kuroko sudah tak terlihat, ia melempar pandangan bertanya pada Aomine sambil merapikan barangnya sendiri.

Tapi rupanya Aomine tidak merasa perlu memberi penjelasan. Ia memutar mata.

“Ada apa, Aomine- _cchi_?”

Didengarnya pemuda itu menggeram. “Tidak apa.”

Astaga. Memang dikiranya ia akan percaya pada kebohongan yang terlalu jelas itu?

“Tentu saja tidak. Aomine- _cchi_ hanya bersikap menyebalkan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan. Logis sekali- _ssu_.”

Sebenarnya Kise tidak memiliki niat apa pun saat mengatakan itu, tapi saat dilihatnya rahang Aomine mengeras, ia tahu ia sudah salah bicara.

“A-Aomine- _cchi_ —“

Sepasang manik biru gelap menatapnya tajam. “Ya kalau memang kau berpikir seperti itu, aku bisa apa?”

Hati Kise berdenyut. Kenapa rasanya suara Aomine dingin sekali? Ia sampai kehilangan keberanian untuk bicara pada pemuda itu. Diliriknya Aomine, wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat marah. Namun justru tampak jauh meski pemuda itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa Kise teringat saat-saat penantiannya, saat-saat di mana ia selalu mengejar punggung Aomine tanpa kenal lelah.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya terulur, menahan lengan Aomine yang berjalan setengah meter di depannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh.

Manik madunya melebar. “Ah, itu, aku—“

Aomine menatap jemarinya yang masih bertahan, menyentak pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Gerakan pemuda itu lembut, tidak kasar. Tidak juga terasa menyakitkan. Akan tetapi suhu sekujur tubuh Kise rasanya turun beberapa derajat. Apa Aomine baru saja menyentak tangannya dan tidak mau disentuh olehnya?

“A-Aomine- _cchi_.”

Ia setengah berlari, kembali meraih lengan Aomine dan mengaitkan jemari mereka bersama. Dirasanya Aomine lagi-lagi hendak menjauh namun ia bersikeras.

“Aomine- _cchi_ , lihat aku- _ssu_.”

Manik biru gelap menemukan iris madunya. Terlalu intens hingga ia sedikit menundukkan kepala. Suaranya sedikit gemetar saat bicara. “Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga Aomine- _cchi_ marah padaku?”

Pemuda itu mendesah. “Tidak. Lepas, Kise.”

“L-Lalu kenapa…?”

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Di satu waktu mereka bersenang-senang bermain basket bersama. Tapi di waktu berikutnya tahu-tahu Aomine menolak bicara dan disentuh olehnya. Ia takut.

Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan dan buru-buru ia mengusapnya.

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jemari menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Kise. “Jangan menangis. Sungguh, bukan salahmu.”

Ia juga tidak mau menangis. Tapi usaha Kise untuk mendapatkan Aomine tidaklah mudah. Jika terjadi perubahan sikap pada Aomine sedikit saja, rasa takut yang timbul di hatinya entah sudah seberapa besar. Ia takut akan kembali ke saat di mana Aomine tidak pernah menoleh ke arahnya, saat di mana ia tidak signifikan.

Aomine meremas jemarinya dan menariknya untuk terus melangkah. Ia sudah tidak memperhatikan ke mana. Yang dipikirkannya adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan agar genggaman Aomine pada dirinya bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Tahu-tahu mereka tiba di apartemen yang ia sadari sebagai apartemennya. Aomine menarik tangan menjauh sedang ia kukuh tidak mau melepas.

Pemuda itu mengerang tidak sabar. “Kise, aku mau pulang.”

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pokoknya ia tidak mau melepaskan Aomine.

Pemuda itu kembali menggumamkan suara-suara jengkel, berusaha menarik paksa tangan yang masih ditahan sang kekasih.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. “Aomine- _cchi_ , a-aku tahu perasaan Aomine- _cchi_ agaknya sudah berubah, tapi aku belum siap--tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan—“

“Begitu kah?” Aomine sedikit membungkuk, menatap Kise tepat di sepasang iris warna madu. “Menurutmu perasaanku sudah berubah?”

Matanya buram karena air.

“B-Bukankah begitu?”

Aomine mengangguk seolah mempertimbangkan jawaban itu. “Kalau memang begitu, kenapa aku merasa jengkel sekali melihatmu menempel pada Kagami?”

Manik madu itu melebar.

Wajah Aomine dihiasi semburat merah jambu yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Namun Kise berdiri begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia dapat melihatnya, semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi Aomine. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang.

“A-Aomine- _cchi_ … cemburu?”

Sang bintang Touou menggerutu. “Ah, konyol sekali, kan? Silakan tertawa kalau mau.”

Wajah Kise memerah, lebih merah dari Aomine. “T-Tapi aku tidak _menempel_ pada Kagami- _cchi_! Jarak kami normal dalam permainan basket!”

Aomine melotot. “Makanya sudah kubilang itu konyol, kan!? Sudah, aku mau pulang!”

Pemuda itu berbalik. Jantung Kise masih juga jumpalitan. Ada rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dipeluknya punggung Aomine, menarik napas dalam. Aroma tubuh Aomine yang sudah sangat familiar memenuhi indera penciumannya.

“Aomine- _cchi_ , aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu, hanya Aomine- _cchi_.”

“Tch, jangan coba-coba bicara dengan nada menghibur begitu, Kise.”

Ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memproses kata-kata Aomine ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Kelopak matanya spontan terpejam, meraih surai biru gelap Aomine dan meremasnya pelan.

Bibir pemuda itu bergerak di bibirnya, lembut dan terasa manis. Kepalanya pening. Ia sudah setengah mendesah saat lidah Aomine menyusup melewati bukaan bibirnya, menyentuh lidahnya. Kedua kaki Kise lemas rasanya.

Tangannya kini menyentuh dada bidang Aomine, mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh. Biar bagaimana pun ia masih sadar mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, tempat siapa saja bisa lewat dan menangkap basah mereka.

Tapi tetap saja Aomine tidak peduli, dan baru melepaskan bibir Kise setelah puas melihat bengkak dan merah di sana. Manik madu itu berkabut, tubuhnya lemas bersandar di pintu. Aomine menelan ludah, menyurukkan hidung di leher Kise, membaui aroma sang kekasih.

Kise mengeluarkan suara perpaduan antara desahan dan rengekan. “A-Aomine- _cchi_ , n-nanti dilihat orang- _ssu_!”

Ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu berusaha mempertahankan akal sehat dan menahan diri. Setelah satu tarikan napas yang panjang, Aomine menjauh, surai biru gelap jatuh menutupi mata.

“Sebaiknya—“ Suara Aomine kelewat serak, membuat Kise merinding, dan pemuda itu berdeham. “Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sampai jumpa.”

Kise tahu Aomine memaksa diri untuk melangkah karena ia sendiri pun memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama agar ia segera masuk ke apartemennya. Tapi toh ia tidak seberhasil Aomine. Ia menggigit bibir.

“Aomine- _cchi_.”

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah.

Wajah Kise memanas. “Kakakku belum pulang. Aku sendirian.”

Detik demi detik yang terasa panjang baginya saat menunggu jawaban Aomine. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menggeram rendah.

“Apa maksudmu, Kise?”

Ia meraih kartunya dengan tangan gemetar. Maniknya terpaku pada punggung Aomine. Terdengar bunyi tanda kunci yang terbuka.

“Aomine- _cchi_ mau... menemaniku sampai kakakku pulang?”

Kise tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Ia hanya sempat mendengar pintu apartemennya terkunci sebelum dirinya dibuai, menyatu dengan Aomine.

* * *

 

Kise terbangun dengan lengan Aomine melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasa lengket, dan kemudian sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Wajahnya memerah. Kini setelah ingat—apakah ia sempat pingsan?—kulitnya jadi ekstra sensitif dan ia bisa merasakan kulit Aomine bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Ia menunduk, melihat tubuhnya yang masih tak berpakaian. Dari apa yang bisa dilihat, ia menemukan cukup banyak bekas-bekas merah keunguan pada kulit putihnya.

“Hng, dasar Aomine- _cchi_.”

Seolah merasa terpanggil, pemuda itu menarik Kise semakin dekat. Dada menempel pada punggungnya. Bibir mengecup bagian belakang tengkuknya.

“Aku kenapa?”

Ia tersenyum merasakan Aomine mulai menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman. “Aomine- _cchi_ menandaiku di mana-mana- _ssu_. Untuk sementara aku jadi tidak bisa menerima tawaran _photoshoot_ dengan pakaian terbuka.”

Aomine mendengus. “Memang itu tujuannya. Lagipula ini adalah pengusir serangga.”

Ia tertawa geli mendengarnya. “Hmm~ Aomine- _cchi_ kelewat protektif- _ssu_.”

“Jangan pura-pura. Kau tahu kau menyukainya.”

Dengan bercanda Kise menyikut Aomine. “Jangan menyebalkan.”

“Hei, lihat ke mari dan biarkan aku menciummu.”

Kise memerah hebat, memutar badannya berhadapan dengan Aomine. Pemuda itu sedikit menarik surai emasnya agar ia mendongak, menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mulai mendesah. Jemari Aomine bergerak nakal.

“Ah, A-Aomine- _cchi_ —“

“Ryou~ta! Kakak pulang!”

Tubuh Kise seketika kaku. Badannya yang panas membara seperti disiram air dingin. Aomine mengumpat kasar.

“Aomine- _cchi_ , cepat pakai bajumu- _ssu_!” Ia memerintah dengan panik dan melompat dari ranjang, mengambil asal pakaian di lemari. Bagian belakangnya pegal-pegal tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh.

“Ryouta, kau di mana? Di kamar, ya?”

Meski jengkel dengan interupsi yang tiba-tiba, Aomine tertawa juga melihat betapa imutnya Kise saat panik berlari ke sana ke mari. Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu menuju balkon, menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan ke seluruh bagian kamar yang bisa disemprot, membuang baju kusut yang tadi dilempar entah ke mana ke tempat yang seharusnya.

“Astaga, bukan waktunya tertawa- _ssu_!”

“Ryouta!”

“Aku di kamar- _ssu_!”

“Kenapa tidak menjawab dari tadi sih? Omong-omong, kau bawa teman, ya? Aku melihat sepatunya di ruang depan.”

Kise sudah nyaris mengumpat. Nyaris. Tapi karena ia anak baik-baik, ia batal melakukannya.

“Itu punya Aomine- _cchi_!”

Ya, kakaknya memang kenal Aomine karena pemuda itu pernah menginap di rumah orangtuanya beberapa kali sebelum ia dan kakaknya pindah ke apartemen untuk hidup mandiri.

“Oh, Aomine- _kun_?”

Terdengar suara gerendel pintu yang berusaha dibuka tepat saat Aomine mengenakan kaosnya. Terkunci.

Kise menepuk keningnya. Ia yakin kakaknya seratus persen akan curiga. Ia kenal kakaknya dan kakaknya juga kenal dirinya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengunci pintu.

“Dikunci? Kalian sedang apa di dalam?”

Aomine sempat-sempatnya menyeringai, menggoda Kise. Ia memutar mata, bergegas membuka pintu. Sepasang manik madu milik sang kakak terlihat sedikit kaget sebelum kembali normal.

Yah, lebih tepatnya berubah jadi mencurigai.

Tapi kemudian setelah dua menit tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kakaknya tersenyum, senyum yang seolah mengisyaratkan wanita itu tahu segalanya. Kise merona malu.

“Kaaaaak!”

Sang kakak tertawa. “Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Aomine- _kun_ , lama tidak berjumpa. Kuharap kau tidak menyakiti adik kesayanganku terlalu parah.”

“KAK!”

Aomine terkekeh. “Tidak separah yang kuinginkan.”

Manik kakaknya berbinar. “Wah, Aomine- _kun_ buas juga ya.”

Kise mengerang, ingin mengubur diri dalam tanah rasanya. Diliriknya Aomine yang sedang memasang senyum arogan yang sering dilihatnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, merasa bodoh karena berdebar-debar.

“Aw, kalian manis sekali sih!”

“CUKUP, KAK!”

Kise bersumpah tidak akan lagi mengizinkan Aomine menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya. Apalagi mempertemukan pemuda itu dengan kakaknya. Tidak lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> Cerita ini merupakan remake dari cerita yang saya tulis pada awal saya mulai mempublikasi fanfiksi di FKnBI tahun 2013 silam. OTP saya pada saat itu adalah Aomine/Kise dan meski saya kini tidak menggilai mereka segila dulu, mereka tetap menempati tempat yang spesial di memori saya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
